


Mark of the Tear

by Serpex



Series: Annie Week 2020 - Serpex [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Annie Week 2020, Bakery, Birthday, Breasts, Confidence, Cuddling, Dragon AU, Dragons, Eremin - Freeform, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Free day, Happy Birthday, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Shy Mikasa, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Were-Dragons, alternative universe, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Mikasa was nervous as she paced around her shop. Annie's birthday was already upon her and she was worried Annie wouldn't like her gift. Despite her strong physique and nature, when it came to her mate, the were-dragon was a bubbling mess. Only time would tell where things would lead.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Annie Week 2020 - Serpex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666270
Kudos: 32





	Mark of the Tear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Annie Week 2020 with prompts set by [@JezterEddin](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JezterEddin) on Wattpad
> 
> Day 7: Happy Birthday/Freeday
> 
> This is another case where I wrote a fic, deleted it, and tried again. So, um yeah... This is written from Mikasa's POV because I said so.
> 
> Anyway, here's the rundown here.
> 
> Were-dragons are half-dragon and half-human species. Their lower half is that of a dragon with wings sprouting out the back and horns running from their head to tail. The upper body is that of a human.
> 
> Annie - A rogue rock dragon who dislikes the pack life; she left her family at a young age and lived in solidarity until she caught Mikasa crossing her territory outside of the city. She recognizes her as her mate and lives together with Mikasa now.
> 
> Mikasa - A rogue shadow dragon who lived alone after her family was killed in a territorial dispute. She became friends with Eren and Armin while traveling and eventually settled in the city opening a gift shop and bakery with the other two. Her expertise is making artisan goods while the boys bake. She was gathering herbs for Armin when she accidentally came across Annie. Although aggressive at first, she found herself enamored with Annie and lives with her as Annie's mate.
> 
> Armin - A meek little forest dragon who is an expert in ingredients and spices. He traveled the world in search of ingredients to cook the perfect pastries. Finding his niche, he settled in the city with Eren. Somehow, he never gets cavities despite the insane amounts of sweets he consumes. He is Eren's mate.
> 
> Eren - A wild high energy fire dragon with a passion for burn– I mean, cooking things. However, he excels in baking goods. Perhaps, it is because he just waits for them to finish. He is Armin's mate.
> 
> There's also going to be mature content in this. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how well written this is since I've mostly only written... Gay smut. Or straight smut. So, uh, this is some lesbian dragon smut??? It's not all the way, but I don't really know if I can gauge it based on experience. God, I'm such a virgin. Anyway, you have been warned.
> 
> In any case, this is my final contribution to Annie Week which was...like three months ago?? But yeah, when am I not late, for real? Lol. Between work and college, finding time to write quality content that I like is far and little in between. But, that's how it is. As per usual, I hope you guys enjoy this. Drop and like and comment to let me know what I could do for the future. I do like writing a solid Mikannie fic every once in a while ^^
> 
> Follow my Wattpad: [@Serpex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Serpex)  
> Follow my IG: [@actualserpex](https://www.instagram.com/actualserpex/)

A sigh left my throat as I finally flipped around the 'Open' sign. After a busy day, we could finally close the shop. Eren and Armin groaned as they finally sat down curling into a ball at the tables. Their tails swished miserably as the exhaustion finally settled in their bones. A large party left all of us baking goods are five hours straight to get everything out in time for the client to pick it up all the while managing the gift shop part of the place.

"It's over. We made it through another day," Eren cried. The young wild were-dragon was now but a timid kitten. Armin was in no better condition after running back and forth in the hot kitchen all day. He took the chance to nurse his poor wings that were drooping with condensation from the heat. For some reason, I couldn't feel the tiredness kicking in. Rather, I had adrenaline pumping through my body. I couldn't stop pacing back and forth as I held the little box in my hands.

Today was Annie's birthday, and I'd spent the last few days working on a particularly special piece to give to her. It wasn't exactly a sculpture or little handmade bag like I offered in the shop, but something a bit more complicated and special. At the same time, I had doubts and fears that she wouldn't like it. Annie was a minimalist by nature, so would something like this be too much? But, it was a small thing, so it shouldn't be too. At the same time, would it be so insignificant that Annie would just toss it out? I didn't know.

"You shouldn't work yourself up so much," Armin called out. "If you keep that up, you'll be as hotheaded as Eren."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" The aforementioned shouted back.

"Shut up, Eren. Your smoking again. I swear, I will not grant you mercy if you set off my smoke detector again. That irritating ringing makes me want to tear something to pieces. Don't let it be you," the smaller one replied nonchalantly. "Now back to you, Mikasa. What I'm trying to say is you don't need to feel so burdened on whether or not Annie will like it. She's your mate, first of all, and she's a were-dragon. Not everyone will admit it, but we all hoard things by nature. She'll treasure your gift on her life, you know? Even I still treasure certain things that my mate has given."

"Like the onyx!" Eren beamed.

Admin rolled his eyes and grunted beneath his breath. "I am positive you gave me a lump of burnt coal, an item only you could achieve from a gemstone..." Ignoring the underlying insult, Eren gave me a smile.

"Armin is right though. You put a lot of love and passion into your work as much as you put into her. So what bad could come from combining both?"

"I suppose you make a good point," I admitted. I forced myself to stop pacing and took a deep breath. "The inevitable is already here. I can't restart the day or find a different gift now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Armin and Eren flicked their tails towards me and gave a chortle of farewell. Their deep chirps were riddled with raw grunge no doubt from the long day.

I left the closing to the boys before heading home. There was a light breeze in the air that ruffled the feathers on my back. Even with the winter's snow crunching beneath me, I didn't really feel cold. Winter seemed to pause for just a little moment, and I didn't feel too bad. With time passing by quickly, I figured I should hurry. In a great flurry, I extended my wings and took off. The air above the world was more chilling with little droplets floating in the air. Although I couldn't handle flying for too long, I was close enough to make it into the heart of the forest. Among the great oaks and pines was a small alcove within the underbelly of a cliffside. I slithered in immediately knowing Annie must have caught some rabbits. The tender meat was cooking and leaving a warm aroma in the air.

As I went deeper down the tunnel under the main cavern opened up, the firepit began to illuminate the room. I could see the reflection of the fire already bouncing off the translucent wings of my mate. I curled my feathers around my body and slowly crept behind her. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I leaned in her shoulder taking in her scent and her presence.

"It smells wonderful," I murmured. Annie turned her head and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"What does, the food or me?" she mused.

"Both," I replied as I rolled off of her and settled down next to her. "Hey, so, um... I have something for you?" Annie glanced over raising a brow. Her battle-hardened wings suddenly spread out and pulled me in closer cocooning me into her body.

"You don't have to sound so meek, Mikasa. Be confident in yourself. Alright, so you got me a gift. What might this gift be?" I gulped down the burning feeling in my throat and slowly pulled out the little fabric pouch. Annie pondered it for a moment before opening it up. In an instant, a gorgeous necklace fell into the palm of her hand. The chain was made of a strong silver and came down to a set charm. It was a little orb with a rich deep navy blue color with little specks of gold flaked among its confines. It was hanging down from a dragon claw like it was brimming with magic power. I could hear Annie audibly gasp and then go silent. I waited and watched as her expression morphed into one I couldn't read. I didn't know if she liked it, was disgusted, or whatever.

As the silence drew on, I deflated feeling like I'd messed up. But, as I tried to pull away, Annie held her grasp on me.

"Annie?"

She suddenly smiled and then threw it on over her horns and slipped the chain behind her neck. "I love it, Mikasa. This is so beautiful. I just— I don't even know what to say. This is a Dragon Tear gemstone, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is!" I affirmed. "It's a part of my flame actually. A bit of frozen Dragonfire dipped in warm never-melting ice and voila, a Dragon Tear gemstone that will always exert the warmth of my fire. I—Happy birthday, Annie."

"Thank you," she bashfully replied. "I'm honestly quite shocked. You are the most amazing person I know. I don't know where I would be without. I love you, my little umbra." I huffed at the nickname and shook my head.

"I'm glad that you like it. I love you, too, my lux," I answered. Tender fingertips trailed around my waist massaging my curves. Annie began to leave little butterfly kisses all around from my lips and nipping at the crook of my neck before pulling away. I shivered as her tongue lightly danced and worked some sort of sinful magic on me. "A-Annie, the rabbit." The other chuckled before she expertly hooked her tail over the pot and lifted it off the fire. A sudden surge of strength made me squeak as Annie lifted me into her arms and deftly moved me deeper to our sleeping chamber and set me down in the center of the nest.

"Don't worry. I'm not so oblivious I'd burn down our home. But, I do have intentions of heating things up a bit," she teased. "Is that satisfactory?" 

"Y-Yes," I gasped. "Please, don't stop." A soft moan escaped my lips as she towered over me. The room began to glow as the natural iridescence of her eyes and scales left a blue hue across the room. Towering over me, she was breathing gently and exuding warmth towards me. I flushed as her breath left chills caressing my skin. Here where her wings no longer guarded her soft underside, she exposed herself to me, and only me. The bump of her nipples erected themselves protruding from her firm body hardened from years of battle. Sure, I'd gone through hardships, but it was nothing compared to what she had chosen.

I never had a choice to be alone, but Annie chose the life of solitude. She chose to seclude herself, and she was happy with it. Her strength was one she bore alone, and I admired her for it. Even though her sense was strong, somehow she still accepted me even with my flaws. The courage she has is stronger than what I know. I know what strength is in numbers, in family, and now, she has taught me what strength is in self and in love.

I have no desire to live life without her.

I deeply took in her scent here in the nest. Every movement, breath, and touch burned with a desire for more. Heat pooled in my stomach as I leaned up only for her to press back down lips molding into mine again. Cold claws moved up my waist and made their way to my breasts. Her fingertips grazed over my nubs and circled dreadfully slowly. I let out a slight growl as I nipped Annie's lip. She jerked away for a moment with an amused look on her face. Her tongue darted out and licked away the little spot of blood. She got the message and scooted down.

I swore as she suddenly went back and forth and started sucking on the supple flesh. The way she lightly pulled and twisted left me shaking. I could feel myself secreting fluid and had no doubt Annie could smell it. All of a sudden, she started laughing. I flushed and groaned as she gave each nipple a little peck.

"You smell delectable like fresh strawberries picked off their little vines on a crisp winter day. The sweetness is almost too good to resist," she whispered. "So sweet and so ready."

"Annie!" I whimpered as she pulled my legs over her shoulders. My tail tucked in between her own and braided with her tail. Her hook ruffled my feathers, but it was nothing as arousing as what she did next. With a gentle hand, she shoved two fingers inside me careful not to scratch me too hard with her claws. I screeched and writhed beneath her as the pressure built up. I could feel her scissoring deep against my walls. My hips thrust into the air when she found that special bundle of nerves. My lungs burned as I heaved to take in the hot air. I flapped my wings on instinct raising them up and pressing Annie closer to me as I balled my fists into the nest. She pressed a third finger inside, and the pressure was finally too much. I let out something betweenness moan and as roar as I felt the waves of orgasm flow through my body pulsing the blood through my veins. Annie held firm I raked my talons on my feet uselessly against her wings.

My hearing seemed to muddle like white noise filled my ears and little dots flashed in my vision. I dryly swallowed down my breath as I started to regulate again. Annie slowly pulled her fingers out and brought them to her lips. I hoarsely let out a laugh as she licked them and made a rather discontented face.

"For someone who smells like strawberries, you taste more..."

"Citrusy?" I suggested.

"Yeah," she answered. "Wait, how would you know that? Have you licked your own— Oh my god, you have! Mikasa, you kinky little bird brain!" The mocking tone seemed to flip a switch inside me as I leaped forward and flipped our positions so I was on top. Annie fumbled back caught off guard by the sudden display of strength. I mumbled a small apology as all the condensation on my feathers started to drip across her form rolling off her steel-like scales. I leaned in for kiss groaning as I tasted myself inside her mouth before shimmying down her form and pried her legs apart.

I look a long experimental lick trailing her left thigh and along the back of her rump before plunging deep into her sex. Annie cried out at the sudden intrusion, although I left little mercy. I wasted no time in taking her all in. The overwhelming taste and scent of her body were addictive. I felt like I was drinking the first few drops of honey with only a taste lingering before the rest would flow down my throat. Letting my mouth do the work, I smiled at how Annie shivered as I teased her clit and ran circles with my fangs all the while still lapping at her core with an aggressive thirst. Feeling impatient, I reached up and pressed on her stomach.

"Shi—Mikasa!" Her body flailed as she orgasmed shooting thick strands from her body. I latched on and drank it all down sucking her until she had nothing left. At the end of it all, the odd taste of mint lingered on my palate.

Annie's breath was ragged bringing me a strange sense of delight. I slowly brought myself up and unwrapped my tail from hers shaking away the excess dew before settling beside Annie. We were both exhausted beyond anything. I laughed as the sweat left little shadows dancing across the cave walls from the light coming from her form.

"Happy birthday, Annie," I mumbled. "I love you." The rock were-dragon let out an exasperated chuckle as her chest rose and fell with a comforting rhythm.

"Thank you. I love you, too, Mikasa." I hummed as I felt my eyes closing. But then, I heard her speak again. "You know, I'm surprised. Among other things besides just the necklace. You should be confident like this more often. It's quite hot to see." I gasped and turned away feeling heat rise to my face.

"I-It was just the heat of the moment," I cried. "I couldn't be like that all the time. I just knew what I wanted just now. I don't know anything else."

"Lies," Annie stated.

"It's not!" I retorted. "I just find it hard to be confident in everything."

"And why would that be?" she mused. "Mikasa, you are beautiful, talented, dedicated, caring, protective, and so many more things. You are the flower that faces storm upon storm and still comes out standing to see the sun after. You are the salmon which leaps high over the waterfall. You are a bird that soars over with defining power and strength. You are the embodiment of strength that you don't realize you have. Am I wrong?"

"Annie..." I wriggled my nose as I couldn't stop the sea of tears. Annie flinched and immediately crouched over me concerned.

"What? Mikasa, oh my gosh, don't cry! Was it something I said? I didn't mean to—" I pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Annie, I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again!" I ugly sobbed. "I love you so much." Annie groaned and laid back down relieved.

"Jeez, Mikasa. You had me scared. I would never forgive myself if I made you cry. You are too good for me," she said.

"What, no!" I shouted. "You're too good for me!"

"Nope, I'm right," Annie bantered.

"You're the one I stumbled on though."

"No, I stumbled onto you coming into my territory."

"Lies," I echoed her from earlier. A moment of silence passed before we both started laughing. Annie licked away my tears and pulled me into her arms.

"Alright, we'll call a truce this time," she proposed. I hummed as I held her arm like a body pillow.

"Fine, but only this one time," I relented.

"Good." Annie leaned in and nuzzled my head letting herself fall into a well-deserved rest.

"Thank you, again, Mikasa. This was the best birthday ever." I hid my face into her chest, but I think she already could tell I was grinning like a child.

"I'm glad. Annie... Never leave me, and be my eternal lux."

"I'd never dream of it. I'll stay as long as you will always be my little umbra."

**Author's Note:**

> So, does anyone have holy water? Donations of holy water are appreciated. Please leave them on your way out in the comments at your convenience.
> 
> Also, lux means light, and umbra is shadow in Latin.
> 
> But for real, thank you for making it this far! And so we finally close the curtain on Annie Week 2020. I sincerely have the utmost gratitude to those of you who stayed with me these past few months. Your support means more than I can ever express and it'll be the fire that will fuel me as I move on to my next work.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see y'all until the next time we meet ^^


End file.
